Swings are commonly found in parks, playgrounds and residences. Such swings come in a variety of forms. Some swings allow a person riding the swing to swing to and fro. Other swings allow a person riding the swing to spin or swing in a circle.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.